The Laughing Light
by Teddy is the Bear Assassin
Summary: Life turns upside down for four teens when a seemingly normal day goes down in flames. Gilbert with his strange dreams, Matthew with his life threatening bracelet, Feliciano who experiences strange visions and Ludwig who is holding a deadly secret, come together to save the world, both supernatural and physical. Will they succeed? What darkness is hunting them? Will anyone survive?


**Alright guys, this is my first fic so please be easy on me. I will probably update whenever I have the time, or when I feel like. I usually have a lot of work to do when I get home, so it will take at least a week for me update, and sometimes it could take way longer. I'm going to have a lot of ships, USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, RussiaxChina, and I might put in more if you request it and if I have the story capacity to fit them in.**

_He ran towards the mysterious man. He couldn't see his face, but that was nothing new. He knew the man was beautiful, with his golden blonde hair and his enticing violet eyes. But for some reason he could never fully see his face. He longed for the day he could._

"_Gilbert, c'mon, I have to show you something. Gil, you're being too slow. I'll have to leave you here if you can't catch up."_

_He tried to catch up the man. He was running as fast as possible, his legs pumping at an incredible pace. His lungs and legs were burning, but it didn't burn any more than the curiosity in his heart. He had to find out who this mysterious person was._

_The blonde man abruptly stopped._

"_Thank God, I didn't think I'd be able to catch up."_

_He came within arm's reach of the man but suddenly he was filled with terror and a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was dark, darker than a normal black; it felt like his was in the embodiment of nothingness._

_Oh. He was falling. Obviously._

_But suddenly, he wasn't. He felt suspended in the dark nothingness, confused, because only a second ago he was reaching for the man about to take a glance at this beautiful face. Or at least what he assumed what would be beautiful._

_Suddenly, a light floated near him. It was a soft light, shining a hot white, and despite its gentle appearance, it felt as if it was malicious._

_And then the laughing started. Not the kind laugh of a mother, or the kind you experienced when a jester said a shitty pun, but the kind of laughter you hear from a cruel boy planning a trick. He hated the laughter; it sent chills down his back and made him ache for his mother to comfort him. Then, in an instant the pain started._

_His body opened up in little cuts, and the blood ran through his clothes and ran off his body in steady streams_

_He screamed in agony, and the laughing got louder and the light started getting brighter and hotter, burning and blinding him._

_The pain became too much, and his vision started to fade, and suddenly the world turned black._

_The laughing light had ended him again._

* * *

Gilbert shot up from his mattress, and slammed his fist on his alarm. He was covered in perspiration, his red eyes bloodshot and his snow white hair a disheveled mess. The little yellow chick that resided in his hair flew out chirping angrily, at the injustice of a harsh wake up call.

Gilbert rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Shut up Gilbird, I just had another shit dream and I don't need you to make my mood any worse."

Gilbird, hurt from the harsh words, pecked his owner's forehead and flew out of the window off to find breakfast.

He went to take a shower. Gilbert stripped down to nothing and stared in the mirror. He used to do this for the sole purpose of looking at his awesome body. His albinism made him so pale and beautifully so.

Now he looked at himself to assess the damage that the dreams give him. He was covered in tiny little scars, and fresh wounds had opened up. He'd have to patch them up once he was done with his shower. He might even need to stitch on of them

He looked at the time. _"Six a.m., fuck_ _I'm up early. Oh well, I had plans today anyways, I might as well get ready now" _He jumped into the shower, to wash the dreams away, hoping that this year would be better, not knowing that If he had just stayed in bed today, his life would've have been untouched by the horrors to come.

* * *

Matthew clutched at the gash on his arm and ran for his life. He's been running for 12 hours now and was close to the water. The sun was rising in the distance and illuminating the sky with its morning ray, despite the dark looming clouds and the torrid rain. The wind was strong, blowing his hair into his face.

He could see the dark creatures racing to wards, him, they were dying to get his precious cargo. He glanced down at the silver bracelet the wrapped around his wrist. It was thin, with blue runes inscribed into it. They glowed, and strangely enough they moved around the band.

He had found it while he was swimming at the lake. He didn't know how he had found it, it was in the middle of the water, floating down. He had slipped it on, seeing that it was beautiful, besides, it seemed like it would be the perfect fit on his delicate wrists.

The next thing you know, he was breathing underwater, and then he was thrust up into the air, in a swirling tower of water. He would've looked gorgeous, thrust up into the sunlight, with his golden blonde hair glinting in the sun, violet eyes, wide open and creamy white skin shimmering but the surprised look on his face was comical, despite the bizarre circumstances. He cursed in fright and promptly tried to slip of the bracelet, but it was stuck. Psh, and he thought a second ago that the bracelet would be a perfect fit.

And of course, because our little Matthew had a habit for getting into deep shit, the dark creatures showed up.

There was no way to describe them. They looked like distorted shadows, like the kind of shadows your body casts during the sunlight. They seemed to embody nothingness. If you stare at them for too long, you could feel your mind slip away into oblivion. They looked like shadows that seemed to devour the light, they were so black. But they weren't shadows; shadows couldn't leave a wound when they touched you. Shadows couldn't even touch you in the first place.

So when the first shadow touched him he didn't know what to do. All he did was yell. He hollered as they flew up towards him. He shrieked when they're ice cold hands grabbed his arms and threw him onto the sandy shore. He choked when they pinned him to the ground and wrapped their arms around his throat. And then he screamed when they raked their claws (how the fuck did they have claws) across his wrist. It looked like they were trying to take the bracelet.

Matthew screamed continually, he screamed until his lungs burned and his throat was dry, and suddenly he was caught in an explosion of water.

He looked at his bracelet. _"What the fuck, does this thing control the water? Oh shit they're coming."_ He looked up and saw the creatures coming towards him, full speed. He ran, for his life, and remembered that with the bracelet he could breathe under water.

He took off swimming into the water, diving deep into the dark recesses of the water. He prayed that the bracelet protected him against water pressure.

Matthew looked up. The sun was setting, he knew he needed to get home soon, his family would worry.

* * *

Feliciano enjoyed the sunlight with a burning passion.

He laid on top of the rock in the water, enjoying the rare sunlight that graced Washington. It was still spring, so the weather was a little unpredictable; it teetered between light rain and mild sunlight.

He turned his face toward the sun, his auburn hair with the unruly curl shining, his tan skin. Feliciano's eyes were closed, reveling in the much needed heat.

He missed Italy so much, but he knew him and Lovino had to live with their great uncle now; there was nothing and no one left in Italy for them.

He felt someone throw something at him. He turned around and looked at the perpetrator.

"Hola amigo, have you seen tu hermano, mi Lovino hermoso?"

Feliciano thought for a minute. He remembered Lovino telling him that Antonio was stalking him and that under no circumstances was he to tell Antonio where where he was hiding

But Antonio seemed so nice. Besides, Lovino was so angry all the time, maybe the attention would do him a little good

" Ciao Antonio, fratello is hiding behind that tree over there. See the on with the really pretty flowers? Ve~ I love flowers, do you like flowers Antonio? I like flowers, I remember in Italia we had a huge garden full off bellissimi fiori! We had pink ones, white ones, purple one, tall ones, and oh roses! Do you like roses I like the ones-"

"Oy, idiota, stay the fuck away from my fratello! your pervy aura is going to corrupt him! Non posso proprio con te!" Lovino's grew red. _"Hehe he's like tinkerbell!"_ thought Feliciano thought in amusement.

"Awww mi tomate adorable* is turning red! I could just eat you up!" said Antonio, his arms outstretched, preparing to give Lovino a hug.,

"Stay the hell away from me you fucker!" Shouted Lovino, escaping Antonio's arms, running away.

Feliciano watched them struggle for a while and decided he was bored. He skipped away towards the area of the lake with all of the lily pads. He liked to imagine that he was little person and could skip across the lake on the tops of those smooth, green lily pads, adorned with those delicate pink flowers. If he was that small he could pet all of the ducks that liked to swim in the area. He could escape all of the troubles and loneliness.

But geese swam in those waters too, and they dispelled all the feelings of loneliness, because fuck geese. if he had to deal with that, he'd take boring reality any day.

He kept skipping, looking down at the sand, not paying attention, lost in thought about whatever could catch Feliciano's attention.

And suddenly, he collided into what felt like a huge rock

Which was actually a huge person who seemed to be bound in muscle

The mass of muscle placed his piercing blue gaze on the now quavering Italian

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace! I'm sorry I didn-" the piercing gaze was too much, it was so stern and scary!

He blacked out into the stranger's arms

The stranger looked surprised, and looked around for help. He had only wanted to go on a jog, as today was the first day in a long time that he could spend on himself.

"Hello, is anyone with him? Anyone want to help?"

_"Verdammt, I just wanted the day to go perfect and now I have to take this stranger to the hospital and fuck it all."_

He walked off with little Feli in his arms towards the nearby hospital.

**Alright guys well that's it for for the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Rate and review! Also, follow my blog .com because you can ask ad comment and it's more interactive than the comment system here! thanks for reading!**


End file.
